Ryutaro Fukami
Ryutaro Fukami, best known as Rudrakhs Mishra (also known as Akito Urakaze and Raymond Mueller) is a professional blader who emerged from the beyblading clan Espedia and has a great career at Ultimate Bladers WBBA. He said in an interview by the blading times that all he likes to do is slaying enemies and helping friends and dislikes mockers from the core of his heart. He is in the current roster of WAR. Introduction Akito is skilled blader And had a expertise over ice element. He likes to slay his enemies brutally. Appearance Akito is short for his age, despite being on top of his physical form. His face is rather emotionless due to his pain-filled past, and not by any active choice of his own. His hair is an off-blue in color and his eyes are pale giving him a knowledgeable look. He is seen wearing a short sleeved over-shirt that is blue in color with a green collar and inner lining, underneath is a sleeveless blue shirt and on his legs are a pair of shorts which match his over-shirt. He is seen wearing boots which are lightweight and on his forehead is his Konoha headband. Personality A calm a collected individual, Akito is a strange shinobi, who has a double faceted personality. He has been shown to be a caring individual, often helping strangers who are in need. Akito is a master of deception, hiding his pain and horror-filled past behind a smile and allowing it to distract his opponents by lulling them into a false sense of security. Akito has a darker side, which is the result of his pent up rage towards his uncle, due to him killing his mother and father. These foul emotions manifested into a twisted, demonic visage.When awakened, he has a sadistic grin on his face, and a thirst for blood, which isn't easily quenched causing him to go on mad rampages. Akito also is one to cherish the bonds he has made during his lifetime as he has kept his friendships with Kyōshi and Hisaya since his youth. Due to his nature if he were to loose his bonds, he would spiral into depression, or even madness due to his Nindō. His Nindō is to protect those around him,no matter the cause or nature. Skills Because Of being in ninja academy so long, Akito became a skillful blader . He devotes his previous learned things into Beyblade making him a good strategic blader. Although he is little tricky, he loves to trick his opposition into traps and then kill him/her Back Story Past Akito was born into the noble Otonashi Clan, and for a time all was peaceful as his father was next in line to become clan chief. Living in Konohagakure was a typical one as he played with children from all different clans, but more in particular Hisaya Hyūga, a young girl from the Hyūga Clan and Kyōshi Takamori, a young boy from the Takamori Family. This lasted until he was about 9 and he was admitted into the Academy. During his time there he learned the basics of Ninja Arts. On one particular day, when he chose to remain after school to train with his two closest friends, his Uncle seeking to be clan chief murdered his mother and father, usurping the title and ensuring that young Akito never discovered the truth.Arriving home, he saw the crime scene and ran away, crying about the loss of his parents. As he ran through the village, he bumped into an older shinobi, falling backwards on the ground as he did so. the older shinobi, helping him up, introduced himself as Kakashi, a Jōnin ranked ninja and former Sensei to the famous hero and current Sixth Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki. After calming down he was escorted back home where his uncle, Paku and his cousin Yuri greeted the two, giving Akito a strange dark vibe which he hid as best he could, however Kakashi caught the flinch. Asking his uncle if he could take in the now orphaned boy, the uncle agreed as this would keep Akito away from the clan and away from the title he coveted so much. While under Kakashi's care he was trained in some advanced ninja arts as well as the scrolls which taught his clans secret techniques, passed down from his father and bound with a special seal his uncle could not break. After The learning Ninjutsu for years he decided to join Blading. In 2013 he joined Ultimate blader WBBA , Where in his First battle against Felix Maxwell he lost from that day onwards he joins Jimmy Yumia and takes hardcore training, later he became a skillful blader by combing both ninja and Beyblade knowledge. But he still has some pain that he doesn't reveal Present He is now an owner of a title at BBA And a famous blader. Because of his tough training he is able to defeat some strong blader such as Swapnadeep Mondal and many more. He now completely devotes his self on UBWBBA, in need he is always there beside UB and he respects Angemon Takaishi more than anyone in beyblade. His future plans are to fulfill his his ambitions - to defeat Alex Mercer and become a world champion. TOP 5 MATCHES Category:Light Bladers Category:WAR Bladers